


The Puzzlebox of Yogg-Saron

by cryingelf



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingelf/pseuds/cryingelf
Summary: Anduin receives an unusual gift for his fifteenth birthday. An innocuous little box, seeming impossible to open.





	The Puzzlebox of Yogg-Saron

**Author's Note:**

> i guarantee this has been done before probably but i gotta get this writing bug out of my headdddd. might be a long one, got a fair few chapters planned!

   On this perfect summer's day Anduin Wrynn, Crown Prince of Stormwind and sole heir to its throne turned fifteen. The bells rung out in a triumphant cacophony from the Cathedral, and bustling street parties filled every inch of the city's cobbled roads. It was a grand event, though from the confines of the Keep the celebrations were a good deal quieter, as Anduin preferred it. Only those closest to him would be in attendance, dining on the Prince's favourite meals before retiring to one of the Keep's guest halls to distribute gifts.

   From his father, Anduin received a leatherbound book of prayers. The contents were identical to one he owned already, but Varian was not to know that and it was a welcome change to receive a gift that affirmed his choice to pursue the role of a priest than the usual not-so-subtle hints dropped with all the wooden swords and toy soldiers he had been gifted in years previous. Anduin stroked the cover with a smile-- this book meant much to him already.

   Next to present the Prince with a birthday gift was Jaina Proudmoore, who handed him a rather weighty box that rattled as he held it. He picked it open with care, delighted by the ornate tea set within. Jaina gave him a knowing smile as he thanked her. "We'll use that set on our next tea morning, shall we?" she said.

 

   Anduin nodded, excited already at the prospect. "That sounds wonderful, Aunt Jaina!"

 

   The next gift came from an unexpected source-- and to be quite honest Anduin was not sure what the Gilnean King was even doing here-- but Genn Greymane handed Anduin a rather crudely wrapped gift that turned out to be a common history book that, again, Anduin owned already. It was a cop-out gift, but that was to be expected. Greymane was a frosty fellow at the best of times, and didn't exactly look like he wanted to be here. Nonetheless, Anduin thanked him graciously for the present and stacked it neatly atop the prayer book.

   Finally, it was Wrathion's turn to give his gift. Anduin had been looking forward to this, and the mischievous glimmer in Wrathion's red eyes as he placed a small, carefully-wrapped parcel in Anduin's hands was unmistakable. This would be good! He peeled away the paper to reveal... some sort of puzzlebox? Anduin turned it over curiously in his hands. It was purple in colour and oddly shaped, with triangular protrusions surrounded its square centre. There were markings of eyes on its sides and other symbols Anduin could not recognise. It made a sound when shaken-- almost a rattle, but not quite. What could be inside?

 

   Wrathion bared his teeth as he grinned. "I thought you'd get some enjoyment out of that. Perhaps you'll have more luck opening it than I did."

 

   "Where did you find it?" asked Anduin, already twisting the mechanisms around in a fruitless attempt to unlock it. 

 

   The dragon shrugged. "Northrend somewhere, poking out of the snow. I'm not certain where it came from-- but isn't the mystery the exciting part? Not like these boring presents everyone else got you." He snorted derisively in the direction of the books. "You've already got those ones. I suppose the tea set isn't too bad, but its hardly a gift for someone your age. It'd be more appropriate as a fiftieth birthday gift, don't you think?" Wrathion sniggered at that, either ignoring or unaware of the glares shot his way by the other guests. Anduin flashed them an apologetic smile. It had been a battle enough to get his father to let Wrathion be here today, and that agreement was reached on the grounds that the dragon remain on his very best behaviour. Unfortunately, this _was_ his best behaviour.

   Anduin gathered his gifts up and got to his feet, keen on diffusing the mounting tension as soon as possible. "Thank you all for the gifts, they're wonderful! I'm sure I'll get plenty of use out of them all." It was a lie he told with a smile on his face, and everyone bought into it entirely. 

 

***

 

   The rest of the day was spent merrily, the festivities gradually winding down to a close by the evening. Anduin was still a growing boy, and his father insisted he get a healthy night's sleep. Anduin never much had a problem with this-- he was never really the rebellious sort. The sun sank below the horizon as Anduin tucked himself into bed, staring contentedly out of the window at the dark sky and the tiny stars that twinkled against it.  He yawned, ever so comfortable and drowsy, when out of nowhere his drifting attention was pulled back to Wrathion's gift, as though guided by some invisible force. He glanced at the puzzlebox, now sitting on a shelf with the other unusual objects he had accumulated. Was it his imagination, or were its painted eyes watching him? 

Before really registering his actions Anduin was on his feet, tiptoeing to the shelf to retrieve it. There was nothing unusual about its weight in his hands, and its surfaces felt like wood. He shook it gently, hearing that not-quite-rattle sound, and returned to his bed with the puzzlebox in tow. He laid down and examined it closely, poking and twisting at little parts of it he knew would move. He owned a few puzzleboxes-- all simple ones, designed for younger children. This one was unlike any he had seen, and an inexplicable feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that if he thought the box itself was strange, its hidden contents would be otherworldly. There was an energy within the box, manifesting as some sort of aura Anduin could only detect if he concentrated very hard. It was... familiar, in a way, but not entirely pleasant. Like a sad memory of the past, half-remembered and faded. The more he slotted and slid the pieces of the box about, the harder it became to focus. There was an image-- no, a _sensation_ in his mind he knew would lead him to the answer, but the more he tried the more the feeling muddled. 

It was maddening. 

Click, click, clack, went the puzzlebox. The sound grated against Anduin's ears. At first it was easy to ignore, but now it felt so unbearably loud, the squeaking of wooden pieces rubbing together. His hands trembled with frustration, and he felt himself biting hard on his lip, his face contorted into a frown. By the Light, when did it get so warm in this room? The breeze breathing through the window was not enough. He felt as though he was suffocating beneath his sheets. 

Click, click, clack. His heartbeat was in his ears. The sound annoyed him too. Gah, why couldn't hearts be quieter? Each throb made his stomach churn. What messy, fleshy creatures human beings are. Was it just him, or did his skin feel too tight? 

 

Click, click, clack.

Click, click, clack. 

 

His fingers hurt, but he didn't care. He had to know what was inside. 

 

Click, click, clack. 

Click, click, clack. 

Click, click... knock? 

 

Anduin gasped, unaware he'd been holding his breath in. He felt sweaty and uncomfortable, his eyes unfocused. His heart hammered in his chest in fright. 

 

The knocking came again, at his door. He heard a servant's voice stating it was morning and time to prepare for the day ahead. Anduin blinked and rubbed his eyes, dropping the puzzlebox in his sheets. Sunlight streamed through the window now, harsh and bright, almost mocking him. How could it be morning already? 

 

    "Uh... thank you! I'm awake, I'll be out in a moment!" he called, his voice hoarse in his dry throat. The servant made an affirmative noise and Anduin heard their footsteps recede down the hallway. He fell back onto his pillows and stared blearily at the ceiling. He felt exhausted and heavy, but he knew sleep would not come now.

After a moment to compose himself, Anduin stumbled out of bed and went to get ready, refusing to glance back at the puzzlebox. What a frustrating little toy! He mustn't let Wrathion know he'd lost sleep over it-- he'd never hear the end of it otherwise. He could picture Wrathion's smug face now, eyebrows raised and lip curled just enough to expose those sharp, sharp teeth. Holding onto this picture of Wrathion in his mind gradually melted his anger away into fondness. To call the dragon difficult would be an understatement, but in spite of all that something about Wration just made Anduin so... _happy_. 

Happy enough to forgive him for his choice of present, to be sure! Once washed and dressed, Anduin placed the trifling contraption away in a drawer, hoping that keeping it out of sight would stop any temptation to fiddle with it again. He spared it not a single thought during his busy day, and his mind was set only on sleep as he returned to his room that night. The embrace of his soft sheets was a welcome one and he drifted off without delay. 

 

But that only made it all the more mysterious when he woke the next morning with the puzzlebox in his hands. 

 


End file.
